


Milky White

by gardener



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Australia, Fluff, Gray Romantic, Hiking, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana, Nature, Queensland, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Woodford Folk Festival, alcohol use, forest, hippie!ashton, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardener/pseuds/gardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hey, where are you guys heading?'<br/>'Woodford Folk Festival!'</p><p>Ashton is a gray romantic hard worker with his mind set on hiking through the forests and meeting nice people to become friends with. Whilst exploring the woods in Queensland, he comes across two friends who enthusiastically invite him to join them to the festival. Despite the fact they know nothing about each other apart from names, he decides to tag along and see what the fuss about this festival is all about.<br/>It all turns into a hot mess that night, with Ashton's nose nuzzling between Luke's milky white thighs he is starting to want to become good friends with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been writing to kind of keep my mind off from things I would rather not think about ever, so it's just a very happy, cuddly little story with no angst or any drama. So sit back and relax; expect casually living people and ton of happiness.

One

Forests were a phenomenon, Ashton Irwin thought when he poured some hot boiled water into his Blue de France mug. It were many high trees together, leafs whereof you knew they would turn crispy and brown and fall from the trees by autumn day, but would always come back green and fresh in spring. There was ground, a whole lot of different kinds of wood, pine needles when there were conifers and soft leafs when there were deciduous trees. It was filled with animals such as birds, does and stags, squirrels, sometimes even snakes. Ashton was in love with forests.  
Not all that surprising; he was camping in one right at that moment. Once his mother and stepfather bought a cottage at the edge of a forest when he was at the young age of six, he bonded with the surroundings. It soon became his natural habitat. At least every other weekend he packed a tent and some gadgets such as a flashlight, a small gas ring and the pocket knife his grandfather brought him as a souvenir from Switzerland when he had visited. He also took a net of fruit and vegetables, oats, nuts, corn pasta, his special cookies and gallons of fresh water, together with a bunch of suitable kitchen tools he could prepare his foods with in the middle of the wild.  
Usually, he would leave in afternoon at Friday and return to his apartment Sunday night. This week, though, he left at Wednesday and was to get back home at his regular return day considering he had a week off and wanted to enjoy it in the depths of nature. Therefore, he also went into a for him unknown forest and nearly got attacked by a swine before he could even stand his place, but he eventually set up his tent and made himself a nice bowl of steaming hot oatmeal with an incredibly ripe, freckly banana mashed through it and that one cup of tea he poured whilst thinking about the marvelousness that was a forest.  
It was just two and he was eager to go on an adventure, knowing there was a waterfall nearby his camping place he was too excited to find and presumably swim under. He had found Queensland to be splendid thus far, the only disadvantages were the swine and just maybe the fact that the woods were absolutely enormous and he was not sure he would be able to find anything here, including the way out.  
After finishing his oats and tea, he packed his stuff and went exploring the surroundings that mainly consisted of trees, plants, wild life and rivers. He found out this forest was overpopulated with birds like regent bowerbirds, fruit-doves and lorikeets which made the place look super tropical: amazing. The smell of nature was just amazing and it made him happy he was alone.  
Most people craved company, by all means wanted the whole house, bells and bliss thing. Ashton was not one of those people. He was twenty-two and didn’t see himself living with a partner and kids in any future whatsoever. Honestly, children was not a part of his life planning at all and partner was just a maybe. It was not like he was a virgin or had never dated anybody, it was just not really his thing. The only thing he really worried about was how long he would be able to have sex with his friends, considering they were about that family life and were also all in their middle twenties. This was the age people often went from flings to relationships. He thought it sucked to think about how he would end up without sexual company, but he had never for one second in the past year been anxious about not getting into a genuine relationship. It just wasn’t his thing and that was alright.  
He had actually turned off his phone for the week, not wanting any contact with the world outside this place. No social media, phone calls, texts, internet access. He just kind of wanted to experience living in a small world, only being able to talk to people face to face. Get away from Skype and WhatsApp for a while.  
Ashton snacked on some almonds and a jug of water, taking a break from the constant walking he had been doing for the past two and a half hours. He loved long hikes and looking around, letting mother nature amaze him, but he was only just human; his legs got tired too.  
‘Hey!’ He scared up from a male voice, disturbing the serene silence. Two people walked his way. Boys who looked slightly younger than him. A tall, lanky blonde with a lip piercing and an excited posture and a friend with significant hair that was dark with some sort of seaweed colored strike in his fringe. He had an eyebrow piercing. They didn’t look exactly like the types to wander around in the woods, but Ashton knew no judgment. He was only happy young people these days seemed to start appreciating nature more. Not like he wasn’t young himself, but his peers used to hate the things he loved and even though that had never stopped him from living his dreams, it had bothered him sometimes.  
‘Hello,’ he smiled, Australian accent making an extravagant appearance.  
‘Hiking too, mate?’ asked Seaweed Boy. ‘This place is sweet!’  
‘Actually, I’m camping somewhere about two hours from here, although I’m quite sure I could go back there in less than half an hour. Without all the exploring, see?’ They seemed to be about to go camping somewhere too, considering they had bags with what appeared to be tents and rolled up sleeping bags on their backs. ‘Where are you guys heading?’  
‘There’s a festival starting tonight!’ the blonde fell in dramatically overenthusiastic, looking at him as if he was a plain imbecile not to know about it. ‘Haven’t you seen any other people heading there?’ They were the firsts he came across, or actually to come across him. He hadn’t heard about any festival nearby. So he told them just that.  
‘No, actually you guys are the first people I’ve seen since I entered the forest,’ he answered truthfully. ‘Also, I haven’t heard anything about this fest of yours. What’s it called?’  
‘Woodford Folk,’ Seaweed said. ‘we’ve been going every year, haven’t we, Lucas?’ The blonde rolled his eyes in what seemed to be annoyance.  
‘For the past two years, yes,’ he grinned. ‘This is our third time. It’s totally cool. I mean… yeah, nice.’ The kid wasn’t quite socially skilled. Ashton laughed quietly, not wanting to make him feel embarrassed, but also non-verbally telling him it was okay.  
‘Do you have anything to eat for us?’ Seaweed asked appropriately. Right, it might not have been all that cool to refer to this boy as Seaweed in his sane mind. ‘I’m starving.’  
‘I’ve got some almonds and dried fruit I’m willing to share if you guys give me your names in return,’ he chuckled. ‘I’m Ashton Irwin.’  
‘Luke Hemmings,’ the blonde introduced himself smiling excitedly. His attitude was quite funny, Ashton thought. He was a lanky pole with endless legs and every movement he performed looked like a beanstalk having a hard time keeping its roots in the ground.  
‘Michael Clifford,’ the other said. ‘More of a pizza kind of guy, but anything will do right now.’  
‘If there’s dairy or meat on that pizza of yours, I must say it’s very bad for you,’ Ashton grimaced while rummaging through his backpack. He handed out some trail mix. ‘There you go.’ He put the container back and turned to the blonde. ‘Also more of a pizza kinda guy, Lucas?’ Ashton himself was an advocate of healthy and vegan eating for personal health and sustainability regarding the earth. He laughed.  
‘It’s just Luke,’ he said. ‘Mikey here just calls me that sometimes, I think it’s to irritate me, but then also… maybe he just dislikes my actual name.’  
‘Oh I’m sorry, Luke,’ Ashton smiled. ‘I like your actual name, for the record.’  
‘Thanks,’ Luke smiled adorably, looking fairly fascinated and happy. ‘To answer your question, I’m more on that coffee squad.’ He looked at the nut mix in his right hand. ‘But I like nuts, a lot.’ He presumably oldest held in the dash of laughter that was bound to escape.  
‘I’m sure he appreciates them even more because they’re your nuts,’ Michael grinned. Luke blushed furiously, staring at his toes. Ashton had figured out this Michael guy knew exactly how to made his little, very, very tall, friend feel embarrassed.  
‘I am absolutely flattered,’ he said in all seriousness. ‘I’ve been told my nuts taste the best.’ Michael nearly choked on his half-chewed food and started laughing like a maniac. Ashton looked at him, amused, then pointed his glance at Luke. ‘So, Luke, is he always like this?’  
‘Yeah,’ he smiled nervously. ‘Always the asshole who tries to get to me, can’t believe I’m still putting up with this green-haired mess of a human being.’ Ashton wondered if Michael dyed his hair more often. Was Luke’s hair naturally blonde? He looked like a blonde person, he decided, but you never knew. ‘It’s still better than the reverse skunk, those were dark times.’  
‘Shut up, Lucas,’ Michael spat. ‘You’re just jealous because you don’t have the guts to dye your hair, so plain and boring.’  
‘You’re offending me too,’ Ashton laughed. ‘But fuck that, right Luke? At least we won’t be bald in about ten years. We’ll be young men with good hair and get to have sex with hot people while you won’t be able to get anybody with no hair on your scalp.’  
‘Rude,’ Seaweed mumbled. ‘Also, maybe we should get going. It’s gonna be a little more than an hour to walk there and we also need to set up our tent.’ He looked at Ashton. ‘If you wanna join us, you’re more than welcome to come with. The more the merrier.’  
‘Yeah, you should! I mean… if you want to of course,’ Luke stumbled over his words. ‘We’ll be with four. I mean, that’s an even number, so that’s nice.’ He seemed to not even know what he was talking about himself.  
‘Well, that is an even number,’ Ashton winked. ‘but I don’t really see anybody else than you two here. Or do you guys have like an urn you carry with you?’ Michael laughed.  
‘My boyfriend is there already,’ he explained. ‘He went there straight from work, told Lukey here and I we should just meet him there.’ Right, some people were in relationships.  
‘I might come by for a while,’ he smiled friendly. ‘I’ll see you guys later.’


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy scene ahead but it's actually not even that steamy. It's quite casual really...

Two

So there Ashton was, entering the festival grounds with all his stuff on his back, looking for the familiar faces of the two friends he had met earlier. Thing was, it was quite packed with people and they all had these little tents that looked nearly identical. It was a great field, all grass, and he saw some flowers here and there.  
‘Ashton!’ he heard Michael’s familiar voice. ‘Good to see you, mate!’ He gave him a quick hug. Ashton thought it were such friendly people with nice gestures. Maybe strange morals, but to humans they were in fact nice. ‘You should meet my boyfriend, come! Also definitely put your tent next to ours, there’s some place here.’ He pointed at the place next to their tent that was indeed free space. He grabbed the hand of a black haired guy with plump lips and some birthmarks on his face. His eyebrows were brushy and eyes brown, way darker than Ashton’s, but they looked openhearted and that was good. ‘Cal, this is Ashton.’  
‘Ah, so you’re the almond hippie,’ he greeted him. Ashton frowned at the nickname, was he referred to as the almond hippie by these two? That was worth a chuckle. ‘I’m Calum, Michael’s boyfriend.’ He nodded, smiling.  
‘Figured,’ he laughed. ‘So you’re okay with me putting my tent here too?’  
‘Of course, the more the merrier!’  
‘Funny, Michael said that too,’ he grinned. Were they the couple that finished each other sentences, used the same words and were not their own person anymore? As in “we like mint” and “we like quinoa”. That would be very funny, but he guessed not. They seemed like free souls, only a bit stuck to society’s expectations. He put his bags on the ground and started unpacking them, quickly setting up his tent. Calum was free to help, whilst the other two watched and sat in the grass, enjoying the summer sun and warmth. Ashton couldn’t blame them for not helping a hand. He understood their need to sit still for a minute after such a busy day. They were probably not used to hiking, packing and unpacking continuously. ‘Thanks, Calum,’ he said when they were done and took place on the ground next to the other two. ‘cool that you helped.’ He reached out for his backpack and grabbed a wooden coffin-shaped container approximately the size of his hand. ‘I don’t know about you guys, but I would like one of these.’ He opened the box and took out a blunt.  
‘I told you he was a hippie,’ Michael grinned. ‘I’ll be a hippie too for the day.’ He took one from the young man’s container. ‘Shall I share this one with Cal so you can share with Luke?’  
‘Clever,’ Ashton noted. He lit the joint and took a hit, coughing out some smoke after a while, passing the blunt the blonde.  
‘I was thinking, considering your tent is next to ours and probably big enough for two,’ Michael started to suggest something. ‘maybe Luke can sleep with you so Cal and I can have sex without bothering him?’ Sounded reasonable to him. ‘I mean, sure you can have sex with Luke too, you have my permission, I think you’re a cool guy.’  
‘Thanks,’ Ashton smirked and looked at Luke, who was coughing and ruby red from embarrassment. ‘You up for that? I mean the sleeping with me part, not necessarily the sex.’  
‘Sure, everything’s better than being the third wheel in their relationship,’ Luke mumbled. ‘Especially when it comes to them having sex while I am trying to sleep in the same square feet.’ This time the oldest one laughed out loud.  
‘I’m sure that’s very depressing.’  
‘It is,’ Luke mumbled. ‘Anyways, sure thing about sleeping in your bed. I mean, tent. Yeah.’ Ashton laughed quietly, assuming the boy would be a hot mess at the end of the night, after all the alcohol and marijuana.

So… that happened. Luke was absolutely clinging at the end of the night, dancing to the DJ’s music like an idiot. Ashton thought it was cool. Cool was the only thing his intoxicated could think of. Everything was cool and he just really wanted to have sex. He grabbed Luke by the hand and pulled him through the crowd.  
‘I was dancing!’ he giggled. Ashton pushed his lips to his neck. ‘Oh, you wanna dance together?’ The older one winked seductively and threw him into the tent quite literally, so the blonde fell down onto the blow up matrass with a painful groan. ‘I don’t like to be thrown around, Ash.’  
‘Not even by me?’ pouted the gold haired. ‘Let’s get rid of these clothes, you’re overdressed.’ And he did. He left dark bruises in his neck and bite marks along his collar bones, all prominently standing out to his pale skin. Ashton nuzzled his nose into Luke’s milky white thighs, also sucking purple marks in those places. Oh how he loved to mark. He kept his head steady between his thighs, licking and kissing them continuously. Ashton hated to hurry, Luke also seemed to be more like the patient kind. He liked that. ‘Are you okay with getting intimate with a stranger?’  
‘You’re not a stranger,’ Luke giggled. ‘I think you’re a cool person, not a stranger.’ That made absolutely no sense, but he took it as a yes and took off the remainders of his own clothing. He dove back between his legs and lifted up his body a little, so he had good access to every piece of it without being limited to a certain part of it. Whereby he meant he wanted sight on his pretty pink hole. He licked around his rim, caressing his thighs with his fingertips, kneading the flesh lightly. Luke squirmed under his touch. The soft, warm wetness of his tongue licking his intimate parts. He dipped in his tongue slightly, causing the blonde to let out a high pitched scream. He kissed his thighs again, sucking a dark hickey into his groin. It wasn’t like Luke was his and that was not what Ashton wanted either, so really he had no right to mark this body that was not his territory, but he didn’t want to stop himself. Also, his companion seemed to absolutely love how he bit and sucked, so that was another reason to go on. ‘I want your big cock inside me.’ His dick twitched in anticipation. It wasn’t like the way he said it was incredibly hot, it was quite the opposite because he was giggling and acting like a child right there, but the words made his body crave physical contact in the least cuddly way. Ashton’s heart was racing and he sucked on his own fingers before letting them leave his mouth with a royal pop, before pushing one into Luke’s hole. He clenched around him, moaning needy. ‘Your long fingers.’ The sentence was incoherent, but he understood what he was trying to say and well, he knew, because he got to here this pretty much every time his fingers were inside somebody’s tight warmth to the knuckle. He pumped, before adding another, scissored them and added another. He took his time, went up to kiss Luke with heated passion. He sometimes kissed with love, he kissed his friends with love. Not that kind of love, though. This was pure lust and he was in love with lust. ‘Your lips are plump.’  
‘Thanks,’ he grinned. Luke was so intoxicated he was rambling. Ashton hoped he would be okay with all of this in the morning and not have any regrets or feel hurt, because although Ashton was good at comforting people, he was definitely not good at it when he was in fact the cause of his angst. He took out his fingers after a while of pumping and resting them, scissoring all three out of each other, stretching him to what he thought would approximately be the size of his cock. He lubed himself up with his spit, hoping Luke wasn’t riddled with diseases as he was about to put his dick inside him and let’s be honest – how good did he know Luke? He had no clue about him whatsoever, leave alone about his sex life. Although the blonde didn’t seem to be the person to sleep around with random people, you never knew; appearances were deceptive. He slowly filled him up with his proud, looking at the boy’s facial expression.  
‘Do you wanna be friends?’ Luke asked, his voice full of pain more than pleasure, but he didn’t seem to mind it. Ashton couldn’t help but laugh at his question.  
‘I wanna be friends with your skin,’ he moaned, while bumping into him. ‘it’s the color of milk, especially your pretty thighs.’  
‘You have really good thighs,’ Luke giggled, before pulling a sour face and grabbing his shoulders for steadiness. ‘they look very strong and cool.’ He kissed him again, shutting him up from his rambling session. It was funny, there was no problem in it, but his lips looked so alluring and he just needed to kiss him. The metal of his lip ring felt cold. ‘Do you wanna grab a coffee somewhere sometime? I like your face.’ He was totally ruining the mood, but Ashton didn’t mind at all. It was just cozy, he would also like to sleep closely together after this.  
‘Sure, coffee I like,’ he smirked, hips thrusting in enjoyment. He felt good and was screaming in pleasure. ‘And your body I like too.’  
‘Returned,’ Luke moaned. Ashton kissed his neck. ‘Your lips feel so good in my neck. Mark me.’ And as if on a cue, he took the skin between his lips and sucked. It tasted steel like on his tongue, the blood he had sucked to the surface. It didn’t take long for the blonde to shoot his load onto his stomach.  
‘Untouched, I like that.’ He followed suit, filling up the younger bloke before pulling out and laying down on his back. ‘Mmm… that was good.’ Luke nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, his blonde hair tickling Ashton’s neck. It was a mess, just like the entire tent. He was sure Luke would help clean up tomorrow morning, but for now he just wanted to snuggle and sleep tightly. So he wrapped his arms around the younger one’s delicate body and pulled him closer. ‘Had a good day, Milky Way?’ He giggled at the nick name.  
‘Very good.’ It was quiet for a while, before he broke the silence. ‘I meant it about the coffee. Do you want to?’ Ashton nodded enthusiastically.  
‘I also meant it when I said I liked coffee and I wanna be friends with your skin, which sure as hell includes you.’ He giggled again. They drifted to sleep soon after that.


End file.
